


Sanctuary

by Italian_Pixie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italian_Pixie/pseuds/Italian_Pixie
Summary: Set after Dark Phoenix. A take on what happens after the Charles and Erik cafe scene.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“I told you I would go easy on you,” Erik stated after Charles had beat him at their most recent game of chess.  
“I would have won either way,” Charles retorted with a smile.  
Erik returned the smile as he cleaned up the game. Charles slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms, just as he had done when Erik had first sat down across from him.  
“So, what do we do now?” he asked.  
Erik had already thought about that himself. Before he had left Genosha. On the journey to Paris. And basically every moment since he had arrived.  
“I haven’t actually seen Paris since I was a child,” he noted. “I thought maybe we could take a few days to explore the city before heading home.”  
“Home,” Charles repeated, hanging on the world. The two men sat in silence for a moment.  
“Where are you staying?” Charles spoke up.  
“I rented a car and came here straight from the airport,” Erik explained. “I figured, on the off chance you didn’t accept my offer, I would head right back.”  
“And not see Paris?”  
“From what I remember, Paris is best enjoyed in the company of others.”  
“I’m beginning to see that,” Charles agreed, glancing along the street. He had only arrived yesterday and, up until Erik showed up, he had not experienced a happy moment. “Well, my hotel room has a pull out sofa if you would like to stay there.”  
“I’d like that.” They moved away from the table and Erik led the way to the car.  
The two days were filled with quintessential Paris sites and activities such as strolling along the Eiffel Tower. "It's beautiful," Charles commented as he looked out at the majestic building, Erik at his side. "I remember coming here with my parents," Erik recounted. "We would get crepes and walk along the path. Looking at this building never gets old." Charles turned his chair around so his back now faced the tower. Erik followed. Charles pointed to a food cart across the way. "I believe they have crepes there. Would you care to join me?" Erik smiled as they moved further towards the food cart. After another packed day as tourists, both men went back to their hotel room and laid in their respective beds. They began talking late into the night, as they had done every night since Erik had arrived.  
As Erik laid with his arms crossed behind him on the sofa bed across from Charles, he reflected on the last time they shared a hotel room. The time they were on a road trip to find fellow mutants to recruit.  
“This reminds me of our other trip together, all those years ago,” he noted aloud.  
“Yeah.” Charles remarked sadly. “Back when we were all full of hope.”  
“We can still hope.”  
Charles could feel his eyes welling. “How? Outside of Hank all of the first class is gone. I failed all of them. I failed you. ” His voice began to quiver as he spoke.  
Erik got up and sat on the edge of Charles’s bed. “Whenever I find myself losing my way, I think of how you helped me realize I can be more than pain and anger. Remember that, and they will not have died in vain.”  
Charles gave him a small smile. “Thank you, old friend. The tables sure have turned.” He paused for a moment. “You are the only one who has stayed by my side.”  
“Like I said, I wanted to do what you did for me all those years ago.” He got up from the bed and approached Charles. “Besides, I don’t want to spend my last day in Paris tomorrow with someone so gloomy.” He gave Charles a light smack on the shoulder before returning to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After one last day in Paris, Charles and Erik headed home to Genosha. As they looked at each other and smiled, both of them felt the sensation that their heart was about to beat out of their chest. Erik knew he was taking a risk when asked Charles to move in, but he did not know he would experience emotions quite to this level.

When the plane landed, others in the home came to assist him and bring his belongings off. They had gone into the home and Charles and Erik were left alone, facing each other.

Erik stood in front of Charles to face him. "Welcome home, old friend."

Charles looked up at him from his chair and smiled back. "Thank you, old friend."

Erik motioned for Charles to follow him into the home. When they reached the front door Charles stopped. Erik noticed and looked back at him.

Charles noticed a ramp attached to the steps leading into the house and was moved by the gesture he needed to find his words.

"Is something wrong?" Erik asked, worried he had messed this up already.

"The ramp," Charles responded, moving his eyes to Erik. "Thank you."

Erik let out a breath he had been holding in. "I want you to be comfortable here."

"But how?...There was no time…" Charles began.

Erik stared at him. Charles could have put it together even without his mind-reading ability.

"You already had this done," he noted.

Erik continued to look at him. "Yes," he confirmed. "Before I saw you at the café. I wanted everything to be ready."

"But, how did you know I would accept your offer?"

"I didn't. But I've learned the importance of hope."

Charles's face lit up with a smile. This made Erik smile in return.

They went into the home. When Charles looked around he could tell Erik paid meticulous detail to the cleanliness and organization of the house. This made his heart feel fuller.

Erik showed Charles to his room. It was spacious enough for his wheelchair. As Charles looked around he noticed a writing desk, bookshelf, and a table with a single chair and chess board.

He gave Erik a sly look. "Bit presumptuous, don't you think?" He eyed him coyly. "Me inviting you to my room for a game."

Erik laughed. "Well, we could always use the one in my room."

Charles cocked an eye brow. "You've thought this through."

Erik gave him a slight smile and placed his hand on his shoulder, making as if to leave. "I'll let you settle in."

The rest of the day included introductions and the livelihood of welcoming a new resident. Charles was already acclimating to his new home, and he knew he could get used to the peaceful, off-the-grid type of atmosphere.

Later that night he decided to pass by Erik's room to extend another thank-you. He found the door open and Erik on his bed reading. When he noticed Charles in the door way, however, he got up to greet him.

"Hi," he greeted him with a smile. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," Charles responded. "You don't have to fret over me." He paused. "Erik, I want to thank you again for inviting me here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you are here."

"As am I," Charles smiled and then began to wheel himself to his room. "Good night, Erik."

"Charles," Erik called after him. Charles turned himself around.

"Would you like to come in and play a game?" Erik asked. Charles led himself into Erik's bedroom while Erik shut the door behind them.

Charles took in his surroundings. Erik's room had a purple bed set very fitting of him. What caught Charles's eye the most was that Erik too had a table with a chessboard on it, with only one chair near it.

"Erik, do you play chess with anyone else?" Charles asked as he positioned himself in the empty space.

"No," Erik replied as he took a seat in the chair. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just.." Charles began. "There is only one chair at the table. I mean, it makes sense for my room, but…"

"What?" Erik asked. "Do you think I just frequently invite people into my bedroom to play chess with me?" He leaned over the table. "There's no challenge in that." He leaned back into his seat. "Not like with you."

As they went on playing the game Charles noticed that a smile never left Erik's face. This caused Charles to smile as well.

"I must say, old friend," Charles remarked," I have never seen you so at peace."

"I don't think I've ever felt as such," Erik agreed. "Especially now that you're here."

Charles stared down at the unfinished game. "Erik, why did you invite me here?"

"I told you," he responded quietly. " I wanted to, for once, be the one to take care of you."

Charles looked up at him. "In what way, Erik? You know I can tell what you are thinking."

Erik could feel his face flush slightly and his heart race. "I thought you might feel the same way too."

"What would it matter if I did?" Charles exclaimed. "I let that part of my life go. Or did you forget that I'm crippled?" He began to leave.

Erik stood in front of him. "I could never forget it, since I am the reason you are that way. But I thought we were moving on from the past."

Charles looked up at him. "But what about the…limitations we would undoubtedly have?"

"Charles," Erik said, grabbing the chair to sit in so he could be at eye level with him. "We've just come from Paris. And, I wouldn't have asked you here if I felt it wasn't worth it."

"You say that now," Charles countered. "But what if somewhere down the road…"

"We can make this work if it's something we both want," Erik assured him. "There are a lot of things we can do." He leaned in slowly towards Charles. "Trust me."

He put his arms around Charles's middle and pulled him close. Where their faces came together they met in a passionate kiss that awoke a craving that had been lying dormant in each of them.

They pulled out of the kiss after some time but still hung on to each other.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything," Erik said, wearing the biggest smile Charles had ever seen.

"Oh I definitely did," Charles concurred, wearing an equally big grin.

Erik pulled Charles in for another kiss and lifted him out of the chair and on to the bed. Minutes Erik was leaned up against the bed and Charles was up against his chest. Of course, Erik had wanted more. But for now he wanted to show Charles that there were other ways to be intimate.

"You know," Charles said, suddenly breaking the silence. "I feel bad, really. You went through all the trouble of setting up that bedroom for me, and it looks like I will be moving into your room on my first night."

Erik gave a playful look. "Bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

Both men laughed. "I would actually like it if you made this room yours as well. If that is alright with you."

Charles turned towards Erik and looked around the room. "I guess I can deal with all the purple" he joked.

Erik hugged Charles closer. "The other room can stay as is. You may need it when you need a break from me."

Charles relaxed into the embrace, and they both reveled in their contentment.

Three months later, they were playing chess in their room as they did on the regular. Erik was about to be victorious and knew his next move was going to be a big one.

"Check mate," he said happily. Only, instead of placing a chess piece down, he placed a ring down on the board.

Charles looked at him and smiled, but did not look totally shocked.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"I let you win because I read a thought you had before we started the game."

Erik gave him a look a feigned hurt. "You ruined the moment."

Charles laughed slightly. "To be fair, I didn't know all the details. So there was still an element of surprise."

Erik took the ring off of the board and held it out.

"Charles," he began. "I have said before that you have saved my life. In more ways than one. Before I met you, I never thought I could be fully happy. You helped me be comfortable with who I am and move past all of the pain I have endured. You are my best friend. I love you, and would be honored to have you by my side for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Charles moved himself toward Erik's seat. "Yes," he responded.

Erik smiled and placed the ring on Charles's finger and they both leaned in for a kiss.

"Erik," Charles said. "From the moment I met you I could see your kindness and honor. I am proud of the man you have become. You are my best friend, and I love you."

They shared another kiss, a seal of what would lie ahead for their future in their very own sanctuary. After all of the pain and suffering, it was long due.


End file.
